fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Xander Stars
Done! ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Meg and Link Stars were both in the lower class. Two very different soles who were a perfect match, literally. Meg and Link did everything together ever since the first day of level one. Soon there relationship matured into something more. And they had a kid Xander Stars. Xander Stars was brought into this world 18 years ago. His parents loved him very much. They were an amazing family never separated. Then one day his father who was working for the nobility had to go off on a mission. He never came back, at age 6 Xander didn’t really understand all of this, but he does now and hopes that maybe one day he might just show up again. This affected his mother very much she wasn’t as kind to Xander anymore and distanced herself from him and even more when he manifested as a Mesmer. His mother was constantly snapping at him and trying to avoid him. Finally he had, had enough of his mother and went to live with his uncle who was his dads brother at age 16. He is much happier now but still misses both his parents very much. But he has no regrets. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Xander knows how to speak his mind. He is very cheerful at times. He is very dramatic and sarcastic at times. He is mostly dramatic because of his dramatic as a child. He tries to put everyone else needs before his but it doesn't always turn out like that. He has a really bad temper and can’t control his anger most of the time. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) He has dark blue, eyes darkish hair a little on the brown side, and his model is Jonathan Whitesell. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Xander is a very good actor since he’s so dramatic^^. He is also good with his ability as a Mesmer which he wishes he didn’t have because he is tired of people being afraid of him. He isn’t the smartest person ever but he can be clever very in his own ways. He wants to be an actor when he is older and he wishes he was better at controlling his anger.. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) ---- Category:Approved